El Delirio del Rey Mendigo
by Livie-Everything
Summary: Aquella noche, Viserys había estado destinado a morir. Sin embargo, la sangre del dragón corre por sus venas y logra salvarse. Ahora, el Khalasar le teme, y el trono de hierro está cada vez más cerca. "Cuando el humo se disipó y el rostro de Viserys quedó despejado, fulminó a su hermana con la mirada. Había despertado al verdadero dragón. El fuego no puede matar al dragón" Semi UA.


Juego de tronos no me pertenece.

* * *

Introducción

Por un breve instante, Daenerys no concibió sentimiento alguno. Observó a su esposo, su amado Khal Drogo, avecinarse perversamente. Una humareda cenicienta ascendía del caldero, donde el oro se había convertido en una espesa masa hirviente, Drogo lo sujetaba entre sus dos enormes manazas, casi sin esfuerzo alguno, como si cargar con el pesado hierro fuese lo mismo que tomar en brazos a un bebe indefenso.

El rictus de autosuficiencia que torcía los labios de Drogo le obligó a desviar la mirada, le era casi imposible el observar como la sensación predecesora al asesinato le oscurecía los frívolos ojos negros e inexpresivos. Después de todo, ella misma había consentido a que esto sucediera. Terminó por toparse con las pupilas diminutas y vacilantes de su propio hermano, Viserys. Púrpura en púrpura. Dany no supo discernir con una exactitud certera, si él la contemplaba con desesperación, aferrándose a ella como su última esperanza. O tal vez, simplemente era una culpa cruda que le carcomía lo que restaba de su corrompido ser.

Tratándose de Viserys, lo más viable era la segunda opción.

—Voltéese, princesa, se lo suplico—murmuró Ser Jorah, en ademán protector.

Su voz se le antojó lejana, como un eco en su cabeza, tan palpitante como aquel corazón que se agitaba con desenfreno en su pecho, tan estrecha como la sensación dolorosa que le consumía el fondo del estómago.

—No—respondió ella, tras lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio.

—Hermana…Dany, hermanita—repitió Viserys, como si llamarla fuese una plegaria redentora. Y contra todo lo que Dany había esperado de su hermano, él ya no abrió más la boca, como si se resignara a una muerte inminente.

Dany logró atisbar algo más en su mirada. Viserys ocultaba algo, y ese pequeño secreto parecía darle la fortaleza suficiente como para no ceder a sus impulsos de cobardía. Finalmente, lo vio cerrar los ojos y morderse los labios agresivamente, sofocando cualquier sarta de profanidades que su boca pudiese soltar.

— ¡Corona! —exclamó el Khal, con su propia versión vulgar de la lengua común. —Aquí. ¡Corona para Rey Mendigo!

Después, Drogo vertió todo contenido del caldero hirviente sobre Viserys.

El flujo chorreó bravamente contra su cráneo, su propia corona. Hecha a la medida exacta. Diseñada para adaptarse a las curvas de su rostro perfecto. Sin embargo, el oro siguió fluyendo, hasta deslizarse por los ropajes de seda, las telas se laceraron al contacto del oro fundido, provocando leves nubarrones de seda carbonizada. Y continuó cayendo, hasta que escurrió al suelo de terracería oscura, donde se espesó casi al instante.

Cuando el humo ceniciento se disipó y el rostro de Viserys quedó nuevamente despejado, clavó sus ojos fulminantes en su hermana, como si le deseara el más perverso de los males. Claramente le había traicionado. Él era consciente de aquello.

Había despertado al dragón.

Dany contempló, casi con morbo, la cabeza calva y reluciente de su hermano, el oro fundido se había llevado todo rastro de su hermosa cabellera blanca. No obstante, la piel de su cráneo permanecía libre de cualquier laceración o quemadura, y sólo entonces, cuando ella entendió la magnitud de lo que había hecho, se permitió sentir miedo.

Qotho y Haggo, los jinetes de sangre que se habían encargado de someterlo, retrocedieron un par de pasos, como si hubiesen tocado al más repulsivo individuo; obteniendo la desaprobación inmediata de Drogo, que apretó los dientes e instintivamente se colocó frente a Dany, en posición defensiva.

Viserys cayó sobre su costado en la tierra, apretándose la muñeca destrozada con la mano sana, gimoteando de furia y frustración. Cuando fue capaz de recuperar la compostura, se incorporó a medias del suelo, tan sólo para dedicarle la peor de las miradas a Dany.

—El fuego no mata a un dragón.

Después el dolor fue lo suficientemente agudo como para arrebatarle la lucidez, y por segunda vez se desplomó sobre la tierra rasposa y las frías piedras.


End file.
